kmbpmockfandomcom-20200213-history
List of KaJoyfulnessTV specials aired
'Election coverage' *''KTV Halalang Bayan'' (May 9-10, 2016) *''Kabataang Republika: The Philippine Elections'' (May 10-11, 2010; May 13-14, 2013) *KTV Halalan Bayan tayo (May 13-14, 2019) 'Sports coverage' *''2013 Philippine Super Liga Grand Prix'' (December 14, 2013) **''Men's Volleyball Finals: PLDT MyDSL vs. Systema'' **''Women's Volleyball Finals: TMS-Army vs. Cignal'' *''24 Hours of Daytona'' (2014-present) *''24 Hours of Le Mans'' (2014-present) *''ACC Championship Game'' (2014-present) *''American Athletic Championship Game'' (2015-present) *''Asian Games on KaJoyfulnessTV'' (2014-present) **''17th Asian Games, Incheon 2014'' *''Australian Open'' (2014-present) *''Bellator MMA'' (2016-present) *''Big Ten Championship Game'' (2014-present) *''C-USA Championship Game'' (2014-present) *''College Football Playoff on KaJoyfulnessTV'' (2014-present) *''Formula One (2014-present)'' *''FIBA Basketball World Cup'' (2014-present) *''FIFA World Cup'' (2014-present) *''Fit To Hit: Philippine Beach Volleyball Invitational'' (2015-present) *''French Open'' (2014-present) *''Grey Cup on KaJoyfulnessTV'' (2014-present) **''102nd Grey Cup'' (December 1, 2014) **''103rd Grey Cup'' (November 30, 2015) **''104th Grey Cup'' (November 28, 2016) *''IndyCar'' (2014-present) *''MAC Championship Game'' (2014-present) *''Manny Pacquiao fights'' (2009-present) **''May 3, 2009 vs. Ricky Hatton'' **''November 15, 2009 vs. Miguel Cotto'' **''March 14, 2010 vs. Joshua Clottey'' **''November 14, 2010 vs. Antonio Margarito'' **''May 8, 2011 vs. Shane Mosley'' **''November 13, 2011 vs. Juan Manuel Márquez III'' **''June 10, 2012 vs. Timothy Bradley'' **''November 13, 2012 vs. Juan Manuel Márquez IV'' **''November 25, 2013 vs. Brandon Ríos'' **''April 13, 2014 vs. Timothy Bradley II'' **''November 24, 2014 vs. Chris Algieri'' **''May 3, 2015 vs. Floyd Mayweather, Jr.'' **''April 10, 2016 vs. Timothy Bradley III'' **''November 6, 2016 vs. Jesse Vargas'' **''July 2, 2017 vs. Jeff Horn'' *''The Masters'' (2014-present) *''Mountain West Championship Game'' (2014-present) *''NASCAR'' (2014-present) *''NBA Global Games Philippines: Houston Rockets vs. Indiana Pacers'' (October 10, 2013) *''NCAA March Madness on KaJoyfulnessTV'' (2014-present) *''National Cheerleading Championship'' (2016-present) *''Olympics on KaJoyfulnessTV'' (2012-present) **''2012 London Olympics'' **''2014 Sochi Winter Olympics'' **''2014 Nanjing Youth Olympics'' **''2016 Rio Olympics'' *''The Open Championship'' (2014-present) *''Pac-12 Championship Game'' (2014-present) *''Paddles Up: Philippine Dragon Boat Tour'' (2015-present) *''Palarong Pambansa'' (2009-present) *''Ronda Pilipinas'' (2014-present) *''SEA Games on KaJoyfulnessTV'' (2011-present) **''26th Southeast Asian Games, Indonesia 2011'' **''27th Southeast Asian Games, Myanmar 2013'' **''28th Southeast Asian Games, Singapore 2015'' **''29th Southeast Asian Games, Kuala Lumpur 2017'' *''SEC Championship Game'' (2014-present) *''Super Bowl on KaJoyfulnessTV'' (2014-present) **''Super Bowl XLVIII'' (February 3, 2014) **''Super Bowl XLIX'' (February 2, 2015) **''Super Bowl 50'' (February 8, 2016) *''UEFA Champions League Final'' (2014-present) *''UEFA Europa League Final'' (2014-present) *''UEFA European Championship'' (2016-present) *''UEFA Super Cup'' (2014-present) *''The Wimbledon Championships'' (2014-present) *''World Baseball Classic'' (2017-present) *''World Championships in Athletics'' **''The 13th IAAF World Championships in Athletics, Daegu 2011'' **''The 14th IAAF World Championships in Athletics, Moscow 2013'' **''The 15th IAAF World Championships in Athletics, Beijing 2015'' *''World Series on KaJoyfulnessTV'' (2014-present) *''X Games on KaJoyfulnessTV'' (2014-present) *NBA on KajoyfulnessTV (2014-present) 'TV specials' *''51st International Eucharistic Congress'' (January 24-31, 2016) *''ABS-CBN 60 Years of Philippine Television Special'' (October 5-6, 2013) *''Academy Awards'' (2014-present) *''Aliw Awards'' (2009-present) *''American Music Awards'' (2014-present) *''Anak TV Seal Awards'' (2014-present) *''Dolphy Alay Tawa: A Musical Tribute to the King of Philippine Comedy'' (September 30, 2012) *''Duterte's Grand Miting de Avance'' (May 7, 2016) *''Golden Globe Awards'' (2014-present) *''Grammy Awards'' (2014-present) *''INC Worldwide Walk For Those Affected by Typhoon Yolanda'' (February 15, 2014) *''MTV Video Music Awards'' (2014-present) *''Meet the Faces of KaJoyfulness: 1st Year Specials'' (October 2011) *''Miss Casino Filipino Grand Coronation Night'' (2014-present) *''Miss Cebu'' (2014-present) *''Miss Universe'' (2014-present) *''Miss World'' (2011-present) *''Mnet Asia Music Awards'' (2011-present) *''Mutya ng Dabaw'' (2010-present) *''PiliPinas Debates 2016 (simulcast via GMA Network) **''Mindanao leg (February 21, 2016) **''Visayas leg'' (March 20, 2016) **''Metro Manila leg'' (April 10, 2016) **''Luzon leg'' (April 24, 2016) *''Pope Francis in Manila: KaJoyfulnessTV Papal visit coverage'' (January 15-19, 2015) *SONA 2011 (July 2011) *SONA 2013 (July 2013) *SONA 2015 (July 2015) *SONA 2017 (July 2017) *SONA 2019 (July 2019) *Onilne Katanda (March 12-July 26 2017) *''Primetime Emmy Awards'' (2014-present) *''Rodrigo Duterte-Alan Peter Cayetano's Proclamation Rally @ Tondo, Manila'' (February 9, 2016) *''Rose Parade'' (2010-present) *''Solaire Turns One'' (March 16, 2014) *''Tawag ng Tanghalan Grand Finals'' (TBD) *''Teen Choice Awards'' (2014-present) 'Christmas specials' *''UST Christmas Concert'' (2009-present) 'Year-end specials' *''KaJoyfulnessTV Year-end Report'' (2009-present) **''The Best of 2012'' (December 29-30, 2012) **''The Best of 2013'' (December 28-29, 2013) **''The Best of 2014'' (December 27-28, 2014) **''The Best of 2015'' (December 26-27, 2015) **The Best of 2016 (December 29-30 2016) **The Best of 2017 (December 27-28 2017) **The Best Of 2018 Kajoyfulness (December 30-31 2018) **''Meet the Faces of KaJoyfulness: 2011 Year-ender'' (December 31, 2011) 'New Year specials' *''2015 Philippine Countdown @ Philippine Arena'' (December 31, 2014-January 1, 2015) *''Countdown 2016 @ Philippine Arena'' (December 31, 2015-January 1, 2016) *''New Year @ KTV'' (December 31, 2012-ongoing) 'Holy Week specials' *''Glenn-Joke: Holy Week Specials'' (2010-ongoing) *''The Passion of the Christ'' (April 9, 2009-ongoing) *''Power To Unite with Elvira Holy Week Special'' (2009-present) *''Seven Last Words'' (2009-present) *KTV News Holy Week Specials (2014-ongoing) 'See also' *List of programs broadcast by KaJoyfulnessTV *List of programs aired by KaJoyfulnessTV